


Fall Under

by trashcanofobsessions



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanofobsessions/pseuds/trashcanofobsessions
Summary: Mabel and Dipper Pines are eager to return to Gravity Falls for the summer, but Grunkle Stan has other plans. He brings them to a small town at the base of Mt. Ebott, to scour the local tourist traps for ideas. The twins are fascinated by the general weirdness of the town; the tales of monsters and magic and people who never returned from the summit of the mountain. Stanford, on the other hand, is concerned by it, and seems convinced that something deeper is afoot. But between plans to climb the forbidden mountain and wondering about that strange kid who seems to pop up everywhere, the twins pay his paranoia no mind.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **chapter** ~~ǔ̴͍̘̻͈̣̋͒̓͆̓͑͋͢͢͝/n̟̠̙͉̪̮̓̇̋̆͑̿͑̾̾̕ͅ/k̷̙͔̬͎̖͊̊̑̾̾̕̕͢͞/ṋ̴͓͍͖̭̜̝͒̃̏̑/ǫ̶̛͎͚̱̗̖̬͉͂̀̑͐̔̄̃/w̸̛̘͙͇̥͔̥̞̌͂́̂̚͡/n̦̤̞̜̐̌̇́̉͜͟~~

 

When he woke up, he was greeted by unimaginable agony. It felt like his entire body was melting. Slowly, it faded as he adjusted to the blistering pain. Cracking one eye opened, he observed his surroundings.

He was floating in an empty realm, in the space between realities. And he too was empty, a faded spirit of his former self.

He closed the eye he had open and mentally searched for the auras of anyone else - any _thing_ else - in the infinite blackness.

Nothing alive . . . but he could sense that all his failsafes were still in place.

The pain was still throbbing incessantly, fracturing his concentration.

But it was no matter. He already knew all he needed.

Now, the simple matter of waiting for it all to fall in place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper Pines are eager to return to Gravity Falls for the summer, but Grunkle Stan has other plans. He brings them to a small town at the base of Mt. Ebott, to scour the local tourist traps for ideas. The twins are fascinated by the general weirdness of the town; the tales of monsters and magic and people who never returned from the summit of the mountain. Stanford, on the other hand, is concerned by it, and seems convinced that something deeper is afoot. But between plans to climb the forbidden mountain and wondering about that strange kid who seems to pop up everywhere, the twins pay his paranoia no mind.

**chapter one**

 

“Yet despite Isabella’s kind words, Alice was jealous of Isabella’s grace and skill and growing fame. She challenged Isabella to a dance at the top of Mount Ebott. Whoever could dance the longest won. But,” the storyteller leaned in and lowered his voice to a near-whisper. “As everyone knows,  _ no one comes back _ from climbing Mount Ebott. Poor Isabella didn’t want to turn down the offer and climbed the mountain, not knowing that Alice wasn’t coming. She brought her ballet skirt and everything, promising she would be back with Alice.”

The storyteller paused for dramatic effect. “Of course, she never came back. Her parents were distraught, but they were terrified to send up search parties - for what if they went missing too? In fact, some say her ghost still haunts her old dance shoes, and her footsteps chase anyone who dares to climb the mountain.”

The children gathered around the storyteller’s stool oo-ed and ah-ed. Dipper raised an eyebrow skeptically, and returned to writing furiously in his journal. He was determined to record every little detail of every story told in the little town, to help Ford with his conspiracy theories.

“That’ll be a dollar each, folks,” the storyteller announced, his weathered old face cracking a crooked grin with a single gold tooth.

Mabel pulled two dollars from her sweater and handed them forward. “C’mon, Dipper! Grunkle Stan said he would grill for lunch today!”

“Hang on, lemme just-” Dipper murmured, trying to get everything down. “There! Where’re we going?”

“Back to the trailer, silly! Don’t you want lunch?” Mabel pulled on his arm.

“Oh, yeah, right! Let’s go!” Dipper stood up, slipping his journal and pen inside his vest.

“Hey, you! Did you pay up? I don’t tell my stories for free, y’know!” the storyteller shouted, his loud voice attracting the gaze of everyone in the building. He was yelling at a short kid who looked about twelve, with shaggy brown hair and a blue shirt with magenta stripes.

“I-I don’t have any money-” the child stammered quietly.

“Then you’re trying to  _ steal _ from me, kid?” the storyteller grabbed at the child’s arm, but they flinched away. The storyteller’s expression went from unpleasant to downright ugly.

Wisely, the kid turned and ran.

“CATCH THAT THIEF!” the storyteller howled, giving chase.

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other and nodded. They sprang forward in unison, easily outpacing the old storyteller, and soon running beside the child. Together, they slammed the doors open and raced into the bright outside.

“Kid, run right! We’ll distract him!” Dipper called.

“THEY WENT THAT WAY!” Mabel screamed, pointing left as the kid sprinted to the right. “AFTER THEM!”

The storyteller and his small group fellow chasers followed her gesture and dashed across the street, yowling threats and curses and war cries.

“Should we follow that kid?” Mabel asked, her tone worried.

“Nah. We don’t want lead those chasers to them. Besides, don’t you want lunch?” Dipper replied. “Race ya!”

Laughing, the twins wove through streets lit by the hot summer sun and cut through lush green yards, finally reaching the trailer park panting and sweaty.

Stan was flipping burgers on the grill when they arrived, gasping for breath, at the camper. Ford was flipping through a book, rubbing his chin with a concerned frown.

“Hi!” Mabel chirped.

“Hey, kids!” Grunkle Stan said, slapping two burgers between buns and putting them on paper plates.

“Hey Dipper, did you get a new story today?” Ford beckoned him over.

“Yeah, a girl named Isabella. Here,” Dipper handed over his journal. “How many now?”

“With her, that makes five. Jesse, Parker, Ben, Katie, and now Isabella.”

“Hmm . . . they all seem pretty different though.” Dipper pointed out, looking at Ford’s notes over his shoulder. “What’s the connection?”

“The connection, Dipper, is that they’re all  _ children _ . No one tells any stories about adults climbing the mountain, and yet, wouldn’t adults be far more likely to climb it? There’s something afoot here, Dipper, I can  _ feel _ it.” Ford tapped a finger against his chin, lost in thought.

“C’mon Dipper, eat something!” Mabel bounded over, shoving a paper plate into Dipper’s hands. She paused, staring at the troubled faces around her. “Whoa, what’s up, guys?”

“Ah, my brother’s just being paranoid,” Stan dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Don’t pay attention to him.”

Ford glared at him, but only for a moment before returning to his thinking.

“Hey Mabel,” Dipper mumbled around a mouthful of food, “Should we hit the museum after this?”

“Ooo, yeah! Do you think we’ll see that kid again?” Mabel exclaimed, licking ketchup off her fingers excitedly.

“Only one way to find out!” said Dipper, finishing off his burger.

The air was filled with laughter and shouts once more as the twins sprinted off to terrorize the local museum again.

 

The sun was setting by the time they returned, bubbling over with new jokes and tales of hilarity.

They told scary stories around the campfire, ate smores, and finally crawled into their tent, exhausted.

Mabel broke the silence after a few moments. “Hey Dipper?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna climb Mount Ebott together?”

“What? Are you crazy? All the kids that went up there  _ never came back _ !”

“But, think of the adventure! Besides, we won’t go all the way up, just like, halfway, or something! C’mon, don’t you wanna see what all the fuss is about?”

Dipper sighed. “I mean, yeah, I’m curious, but . . .”

“Pleeease?” Mabel begged.

“Fine. BUT, we’re planning it all out first! We’re  _ not _ gonna get lost up there and never come back, okay?”

“Deal! I even brought a notebook, paper, and a flashlight so we could write the plan down!” Mabel pulled the supplies from her sleeping bag and clicked the flashlight on.

The twins couldn’t hold back their apprehensive grins.

"Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, updates after this should be getting longer. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
